Copycat
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: AiGin. Heirverse. Set before events in Lie, cwst and Mistress - but can be read as a standalone. A jealous Gin shows Momo who Sousuke belongs to, and tempts fate by doing so.


business: I don't own Bleach. I do own Cherry and the monstrous Kraken that is the Heirverse :)

a/n: eeep this one came out really salty. Filling more gaps in. And warming up for more cwst/Mistress.

For Time because I know she'll enjoy it. Also she does so much for me.

Timeline: set before events in Lie, Mistress and cwst [when everything goes to shit]. Inspired heavily by Circus-P's song 'Copycat' because author is vocaloid trash.

Notes: Chessboards/chessplay. Gin being jealous and possessive, and exhibiting yandere tendencies [at least according to my new tropes page. Omg check it out its amazing. I love you Time]. Sousuke being Sousuke. Momo being bitter. Gin tempting fate, which is awful if you know what happens after. Echoes/calls/mirrors to _ **everything.**_

* * *

 _Imitation is the highest form of flattery, right?_

 **Copycat**

To say Gin disliked her would have been an understatement.

It wasn't just her whiny, hopeful voice, her eager-to-please-everyone attitude, or her sheer naivety that irked him. No, it was none of those things, though they were annoying.

No, what really ground his gears and boiled his blood was the way she kept staring after Aizen taichou – his Sousuke – like a little lost lamb staring at her shepherd emerging from the fog to save her. It was pathetic, and he _loathed_ her for it.

He frowned as he eyed her working at her desk. Gods, how he loathed her. As if it wasn't bad _enough_ he had to deal with her hopeless fawning over Aizen taichou – his lover - gushing about how amazing and perfect he was, as if Gin didn't know that al-fucking-ready... everyone in the division made it ten thousand times worse by saying she was lovely. A credit to the division. Perfect. A saint.

Gin sneered. Saint. Ha! Momo Hinamori, the darling of the fifth division. Yeah fucking right. It made him sick. With hatred. With jealousy. With rage. At her. At the way she looked at him. The way she touched him... it gave Gin powerful urges to climb his lover like a goddamn tree and screech at her 'he's mine fuck off!'.

Oh, she thought he didn't notice it. Thought he didn't see the way her hands would 'accidentally' brush against Sousuke's whenever she handed him something. Gin would know. It had been a tactic he too had employed in the early days of his relationship with the man. A tactic he still liked to employ, really, if only to see the smile actually reach those chocolate eyes even after so long together. Even though they'd been married for several decades now. But it was the little things that kept the fires alive and kept things becoming stale. Right?

Who did that girl think she was to come sniffing around what was his?

 _How dare she?_ Gin thought bitterly. _The nerve..._

Gin studied her face, focused intently on the report she was writing, and frowned. _Ya know, y'aint so special. Not even that pretty. Tho' its funny how much I'd kinda like to see you cry._

He sighed as he covertly watched her. So young, stupid and naïve. Gin set his pen down, a sudden unpleasant weight in his stomach.

 _I feel like I'm looking in a mirror._ The thought made his heart lurch. Because he _could_ see himself in her. The way he used to be. Young and dumb and totally inept at chessplay, desperate to make Aizen Sousuke look at him and only him.

 _Was I really like that?_ He wondered. _So... so awkward and obvious?_

Gin could feel his zanpaktou stirring. _Yes,_ Shinsou answered.

Gin only frowned in answer. _Thanks. Guess its true when they say ya hate who ya are. Or were._

 _True,_ Shinsou conceded. _But you got that fool to love you, so you must have done something right._

Gin had to smile at that. _I guess yer right. But does she have to copy me, though?_

 _Well..._ Shinsou smirked, _Imitation is the highest form of flattery, right?_

Gin's smile turned rueful. _I hate you sometimes, ya know that?_

 _What? Because I'm right?_ Shinsou asked, nothing but slyness in his voice.

 _Shut up._ Gin retorted. _Although ya have given me an idea._

 _Oh?_ Shinsou's vulpine ears perked up. _Gonna tell me?_

Gin smirked as he watched the girl hand his Sousuke the report for proofing. Saw her smile, giggle, blush as she let her fingers gently, innocuously, brush against his. Watched Sousuke look mildly uncomfortable at the contact.

 _Nope._ Gin smiled. _You'll just hafta wait an' see. But if she's gonna copy me, I'm gonna give her somethin' ta copy. Show 'er ya jus' can't beat the original a somethin'. Right, Shin? Cuz I think she needs remindin' a that lil fact. Don't you agree, Shinsou?_

Shinsou snickered, seeing Gin's ideas take shape in his mind. And Gin knew his zanpaktou was eagerly anticipating his next move against the girl.

 _Oh yes,_ Shinsou said. _I_ _ **definitely**_ _agree._

Gin watched Momo walk away, still smiling to herself, until she caught him staring. After which she quickly lowered her gaze, embarrassed to be caught, and scuttled back to her desk. Pretending to write another report and studiously avoiding his eyes afterwards. Soft cheeks flushed red and looking rather sheepish.

Gin however, actually returned to writing the report he was working on, a wolfish grin on his face. Trying to fight an urge to laugh at her.

 _Ya wanna copy me?_ He wanted to challenge. _I'll give ya somethin' ta copy ya little cat._

 _. . ._

Gin spent the rest of the morning listing up the possible ways he could bring his idea to fruition. To show her Aizen was off limits. That the man belonged to him. To tell her without words that he would always hold the man's affections no matter _what_ she did or said.

There were so many ways he could do that. So many. And his clever, dangerous mind was currently weighing the pros and cons of each.

A squeeze of his lover's hand right in front of her face and a well-timed smile? No, too subtle.

A hint at their plans after work? Plans that ideally involved a bed and various... positions? Nah. She'd never believe it. He certainly wouldn't if he were listening. She was stubborn, and she'd likely just put it down to 'Ichimaru being creepy and making distasteful jokes'.

Making Sousuke wear a wedding ring? No. Out of the question entirely. The fewer people who knew about that the better. The gossip was bad enough as it was without adding to it. And he didn't like to make a show of the fact they were married. It was nobody else's business but theirs.

Gin thought hard. It had to be convincing. Something not even deluded Momo Hinamori could dispute or misinterpret. It had to be obvious Gin was staking his claim. It had to be undeniable. It had to be... had to be...

Gin mulled the ideas over. He could orchestrate a walk-in perhaps. Have her stroll into the office while Sousuke was hopelessly entangled with him. Buried balls deep inside him. On the desk of course, Sousuke always did have a thing about fucking on desks. That was a good idea. Okay, it might get him sacked, or at the very least get disciplinary procedures enacted, but it would work.

Actually, on second thought, Gin was on his last written warning. It would be best to avoid another disciplinary hearing about 'inappropriate liaisons in the workplace' particularly on desks, which were company property. But he knew he was on the right track. Maybe... hmm...

 _You know,_ Shinsou said mischievously, _there is_ _ **one**_ _thing you could do._

Gin's interest piqued at this. _I'm listening._

 _Remember that ridiculous high stakes dare game with Ran?_

Gin's eyes widened a touch and his smile broadened. _Oh._ He thought, quickly putting the pieces together. _Oh yes. That'll work._ He grinned then, picturing all of her possible reactions to seeing _that._

 _That'll definitely work._

. . .

The next morning, Gin strolled into the office with Cherry trotting at his heels, ready to put his plan into action. As expected, Sousuke was already at his desk, preferring to start early. Very much unlike Gin who preferred to start late or better yet not at all in favour of lazing in bed all day.

 _She_ was there too. But then wherever his captain was, you could put money on her being there too.

Luck seemed to be on Gin's side today though, as Sousuke glanced up from the report he was discussing with Hinamori, and deep chocolate eyes met his. And Sousuke smiled at him. He smiled in a way he _never_ smiled for her or anyone else. And for Gin it was like being warmed by the sun.

"Gin," Sousuke greeted him, "Good morning."

Momo glared daggers at him. He fought the urge to laugh like a maniac.

 _Tha's right. You can only dream a him callin' ya by yer firs' name. I'm livin' yer dream._

She scowled at him.

 _Good. Be bitter. Hussy._

Gin returned the smile his lover gave him and watched his face brighten considerably at his mere presence. Making Gin feel so very loved. Cherry must have sensed the affection in the air as it was then that she rushed up and leapt onto his desk. Nosing Sousuke for a fuss. Which she got. And a chin scratch to boot.

"And good morning to you, too." he greeted the fox, who just sat smugly and enjoyed the attention. Making happy little yips at him and wagging her tail.

It made Momo bristle though, and Gin smiled. Because he knew she tried so damn hard to get Aizen taichou to notice her. And here he and Cherry were, so easily capturing his attention and holding it. She was pathetic.

 _Gods, was I ever like that?_

Gin's smile softened. _Oh well. Doesn't matter._ "G'mornin', Sou." he answered. Watching smugly as Momo's frown deepened. "Hello, Ichimaru fukutaichou." she mumbled.

"This is a nice surprise," Sousuke said, still smiling brightly. "I thought you weren't scheduled to work today."

"Yeah," Momo added, though she quickly caught herself and promptly erased the bitter edge in her voice. "I mean, you should be enjoying your day off, fukutaichou. You could be enjoying the lovely sunshine, go for a walk in the park with Cherry."

 _Far, far away from me and Aizen taichou._

Gin shrugged, ignoring her in favour of his more pleasant companions. "Yer right, I aint in t'day." he grinned. "I jus' come t'give taichou somethin' I forgot t'give 'im before he left this morning."

He added that past part sweetly, for good measure. But he needn't have bothered because Momo just stood behind their captain and glared at him. _Ah, if looks could kill I'd be a pile a dust..._ he mused happily. _Tha's right bitch, we live together. We share a house. We share a bed. I'm livin' your dream right here._

"Oh?" Sousuke said, clearly intrigued. "and what did I forget this morning, Gin?"

Gin's grin widened _exponentially_ at his lover's use of his given name to address him in front of her. If only because she _hated_ it and wanted to be in his shoes so much she'd probably kill for it.

Actually scratch that, she would _definitely_ kill to be in his place.

It didn't matter though. Gin's hold on Aizen-sama's affections was a tight one. And it would be even tighter after what he did next.

 _Copy this, you little whore._ He smirked.

"Oh," he said sweetly, which only made his lover cock his eyebrows as Gin closed the distance between them so he was standing right next to his beloved.

"Just this, Aizen-sama."

Aizen smiled. "And what's _this?"_ he asked. But Gin promptly answered him by kissing him. Hungrily pushing his tongue into his lover's mouth for a kiss that was too passionate for anywhere other than their bedroom. And a few other places. It was a kiss that Sousuke, surprised though he was, moaned quietly into and returned with equal hunger. A silent promise that tonight would be an exhausting yet pleasurable night as Gin's fingers tangled themselves in his thick hair.

Gin was pleased. Usually Sousuke tried to refrain from showing too much affection in front of an audience, but Gin knew his lover wouldn't condemn him with a half hearted kiss. Not in front of anyone. Something about showing a united front even though they might have their problems. So he was thankful for that. If not for that little fact, his plan might have failed and backfired spectacularly.

Gin knew she was watching them, positively green with envy. Her little hands were fists so tight her knuckles were white. And if her jaw clenched any tighter the lower half of it might just fall off.

Gin flicked his gaze back to his lover and smiled as he broke the kiss. Sousuke returned the smile.

"I'm glad you gave me that." he said softly, a sly smile on his face. _A masterful play against her. I am pleased._

Gin just grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Thought ya might be." he answered. "Ah, I best get goin' though. 'm s'pposed t'be off duty."

"I guess I'll see you at home then." Sousuke smiled, the warmth of it still in his eyes.

"I guess so," Gin replied softly. Opening his eyes just a fraction so his lover could see them as he leant over the desk and kissed his partner on the forehead.

"Don't be too late, kay?"

"I won't." Sousuke said, smiling.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good." Gin nodded, picking up Cherry from the desk and holding her close to him. "C'mon Che-Che, we're goin' now."

Gin turned to walk away, pausing after just a couple of steps just next to where Momo had moved to pretend to file some documents - and get as far away as she physically could without leaving the office.

"Byebye, Sou," he beamed, letting himself cast a quick glance at her. It was hilarious. She looked like she might fall over with the slightest breeze. Or pass out, that would be even better. He smirked at her.

 _Copy_ _ **that,**_ _copycat._

It was petty, he knew. A small victory. But it was still a victory and Gin was going to savour every second of it.

He carried Cherry towards the door, slowing as he passed her.

"Copy that, little hussy." he hissed quietly, and promptly walked out.

He resisted the urge to laugh, until he heard her whiny little voice cry out in indignant rage.

"Copy that, _hussy?!"_ she screeched. Gin managed to suppress his mad cackle into a snicker, but it was Aizen-sama's laughing that found its way into his ears.

He walked away even faster. He knew he'd pay later for that – Aizen-sama hated having to improvise to cover himself – but still. It was worth it to get one over on her.


End file.
